Luck of a Demon
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Life used to be so much fun, my brother and I used to play for hours until those men took everything from me, they stole my body for their twisted plots. I turned on the only person I cared for, my little brother, William. So long as I live I will kill every demon those horrible men summon from the depths of Hell.


Luck of a Demon

Prologue

 _7 years ago_

"William, breakfast is ready!" Bill called from the bottom of the stairs. Not long after he was called William came down to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast big brother?" He questioned as he sat down for dinner. Little did either of them know that this would be the last time the two would ever eat together as a family. Just him and his brother. "Bacon and pancakes. Yes, yours are blueberry, William." Bill said with a smile as he sat down as well to eat. Both ate their food quickly before cleaning up the dishes from their meal. Then both went outside to play with their frisbee. "Are you ready Bill, here comes my big kid throw!" William said. Bill nodded his head. "You bet I am, give it everything you've got!" William pulled back his arm and threw it as hard as he could. The frisbee ended up in the woods. "Oh no! I lost it." William muttered as he looked down at the ground as tears begun to fall. "Hey, no worries William, I'll go get it back. Just wait here while I go receive it." Bill said as he smiled. William nodded as Bill walked into the forest.

"Man, that was a pretty impressive throw on Will's part. I couldn't catch it. Ha-ha, I'm very proud of him, he's getting a bit stronger. That's great. Soon he might be as strong as me." Bill said to himself. He stopped when he found the frisbee. "There it is, now let's get it back to the house so we can play some more." A loud crow's caw echoed through the woods of Gravity Falls. Bill froze and looked around. Something didn't feel right, he felt like someone was watching him. "Hey bubby, I can tell you're here, mind telling me why you're trespassing on my property?" Bill called out to the woods. No response was indicated. "Hum, must have been my imagination." Bill said shrugging in response to the prolonged silence. "Heki no slepra." Came a voice from behind him. He turned just in time to see a cloaked man with a strange symbol on his hood. Bill's eyes grew too heavy to keep open as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Bill stired into wakefulness. "Ugh, where am I? William?" Bill groggily questioned. "He's awake High Master, shall we begin the ritual?"

"Yes, we will at once."

Bill slowly looked around him. Men in the same cloak as the one from the woods surrounded him. He tried to move but the sounds of heavy chains stopped him. "Why am I in chains? What the heck is going on, someone please help me!"

"We call upon the sacred gate to open up, as we offer this boy as a vessel to be inhabited. For he bares the symbol of the damned, come forth great demonic being and claim him as your own." The cloaked men spoke.

Bill shook his head. "What the heck are you-" A powerful feeling washed over him. "Agh! What the heck is happening to me? P-please stop! Help me someone please!" Bill screamed as he struggled against his bindings. Bill slumped to his knees. His gold eyes changed to a brilliant purple. "Hahahaha, it's been so long since I last inhabited a body, the feeling gives me such a rush." He said as he pushed to his feet. He looked down at the chains around his wrists. "Tik, see these simply won't do." A snap of his fingers and the chains unlocked and fell to the ground below. He gave his new form a stretch. "Mum, not bad, not bad at all' his body is quite strong. And seems to match me very well. Now then, who is responsible for my being here?" He asked. The High Master stepped forward and bowed. "We are the Society of the Blind Eye. We are in awe of your strength. We humbly praise you." He said. "Hahahaha, wow, so you're the group that's got Hell so worked up. Well you have my thanks for brining me here, my name is Axmid I am a Dream Demon. Now, I will make my leave. So, long." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Axmid appeared in the back yard of his vessels home. He knocked on the door of the house. William opened the door. "B-Bill?" He asked in tears. "Sorry, William I got distracted by something and ended up getting turned around. I'm so very sorry for worrying you." Axmid said in Bill's voice. William nodded. "I-it's okay, just don't do it again. You really scared me." Axmid walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Tell you what, I'll make you whatever you want to eat for lunch." Axmid replied. "Um, I'd like Kraft Dinner." William asked. Axmid nodded. Everything seemed normal for that time. Axmid took out a French knife from the cutting block. He turned off the stove and turned on his heel to look at William. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. William floated in the air. "Huh what the heck? B-Bill what's going-" Will noticed the knife in his brother's hand. "B-big brother? W-what are you doing with that knife?" Axmid smiled. "Foolish child, I'm not your brother anymore, he's long gone. Your big brother's my meatsuit now." Axmid snapped his fingers and Will's body fell to the floor with a slam. Axmid walked over to him and held the knife above his head. "No! Bill please don't let this thing control you! Please help me!" William sobbed. "Your brother can't save you now!" Axmid purred as he stabbed Will through the chest. "AHH…ugh…b-big brother- uh." Will's eyes closed for the last time. Axmid laughed. "Hahahahaha!" He winced. "Agh, what the Hell?" He looked down at the knife now in his gut. "You're joking, how could you have enough senince in you to kill me and not yourself?" The knife was pulled out as Bill's eyes turned gold again. He dropped the knife as his wound healed itself. Bill hugged his brother's stilled corpse. "Oh, William. I'm so sorry. I couldn't gain back enough control to save you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. William, I swear to you that I will devote my life to protecting the people of Gravity Falls, to stop the Society of the Blind Eye so they can't take away anymore families!" Bill sobbed.

" _That's when this story all began. Where I got my start. I made a vow on that day. I wouldn't rest until the Society of the Blind Eye was stopped. And it's how my fate would intertwin with a brother and sister."_

 _ **A/N: A new concept idea that I had that seemed really interesting to a lot of people on my youtube account. So here is the opening of how it all began. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
